


Press *23

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Tanc knew of her, she had played against her once or twice in Sweden and with the National Team but she hadn't really caught her eye...until now. Tanc mentally slaps herself as she watches her from afar -how could she have overlooked the slender, caramel skinned, bright eyed beauty? Finally Tanc decides to move from across the bar towards her team mates, after all this was a party for the 'newcomers' of the Red Stars and she had yet to greet her new team mate. 

Of course it's KK who catches sight of her first "Tanc! You made it! I thought you got lost!" and immediately pulls her into a booth with her fellow veterans Lori, Sitch and Michelle. 

"Sorry guys, I was caught up at work" she apologises, nervously rubbing her neck, which gets met with a hum and nod of understanding from her team mates.

"Aww I'm so proud of you buddy!" KK ruffles the forwards hair "And hey it's Dr. Tanc now for you ladies!" KK shouts excitedly, pointing at her fellow red stars "A toast to Dr. Tanc!" 

Her team mates all raise their glasses "To Dr. Tanc!" 

Tanc shakes her head embarrassed and looks away, but her eyes lock with a pair of bright hazel ones across the bar which are accompanied by a dazzling smile. Tanc's mouth unconsciously curls into a smile, she can't help it something about that smile is infectious. Finally after what felt like minutes Tanc breaks the eye contact and focuses on her table mates. 

"Earth to Tanc!" KK waves her hand in front of her face

"What?" 

"I was asking you if you wanted another beer?" 

"Oh uhm yeah, don't worry I'll get this round" the forward mutters, grabbing the empty beer bottles and heading towards the bar counter.

She can see her talking to Shannon, occasionally stealing glances in her direction as Tanc waits to order the drinks. The forward grins when an idea hits her and orders the beverages with the bartender. Tanc feels eyes on her again and she swiftly turns around to catch the pair staring at her, they both start laughing and Shannon gives the Canadian a little wave. Tanc grins she knows their talking about her but for once she doesn't mind, instead she picks up the tray of beers and walks over to the pair and places two bottles of Sol on the table for them. 

"You were staring, so I figured you ladies were desperate for a drink" Tanc slyly smiles "I'm Melissa by the way" the forward stretches out her hand "But everyone calls me Tanc" 

"Christen." the younger one replies, shaking Tanc's hand and flashing another dazzling smile "And clearly my mind control worked" her eyes smiling as she looks at the forward. 

"Did they teach you that at Stanford?" Tanc chuckles 

"Nah, that I taught myself" she replies giving Tanc a mischievous grin, raising her eyebrow.

Tanc was just about to continue the flirtations when KK unceremoniously yanked her away to tell her it was time for them to leave.

"I'll catch you in training" Tanc said over her shoulder as KK shoved her along whilst saying goodbye to people, Christen simply nodded and flashed another smile. 

 

"What the hell was that?" Tanc confronts KK once both of them are in the cab

"I saw how you looked at her Tanc...you forget I know you!"

"So what? I may have flirted a little...it's not a big deal!" Tanc defends and KK just shakes her head. 

"She's your team mate...don't make the same mistake again Mel!" 

"I didn't do anything and I don't want to do anything!" Tanc yelled

"Good. Then we're cool."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in their friendship, Tanc decided to take KK's advice and stay away from Christen, but the universe was not having any of it. 

 

"Alright Ladies! Split Up! I want GKs with Trey and the rest of you warming up with me!"

The players quickly put on their boots and trotted over to the playing field. KK gave Tanc a slap on the butt "Go get 'em buddy!" she yelled over her shoulder, flashing a cheeky smile. Tanc shook her head at her friends antics and jogged over to join the rest of the team who had already found a pair, everyone except -Christen. 

"I guess you're stuck with me!" Christen grinned and Tanc couldn't help but smile in return. 

"Ughhh really?" Tanc said in mock annoyance, scoffing and rolling her eyes. 

Christen punches her lightly in the shoulder "You're so mean!" 

"Owwww" Tanc theatrically rubs her arm "That's abuse!" she shouts "Did you see that Dri? Her first training session and she's already abusing me!" 

Dri rolls her eyes and shoves Tanc towards Christen "I'm sure you can more than handle yourself against Pressy...now go and warm up ya big goof!"

Tanc turns to Christen chuckling "Kids these days, so rude!" 

Christen slaps Tanc on her back "Come on Oldie, let's run our laps!" and speeds off.

"I thought they'd teach you better manners at Stanford!" Tanc yells before running after her. 

 

They continued to tease each other throughout the practice. Tanc made fun of Christen's graceful finishing, saying it made her look like "Princess Belle" and Christen retaliated with "If I'm the Beauty, then that makes you the Beast!" leaving the entire team in stitches laughing on the floor. Tanc then ran at Christen roaring like a beast, hoisting the forward over her shoulder and spinning her around until both of them got dizzy and fell to the floor laughing.

KK who saw the entire scene standing in goal, shook her head and muttered "She's gone...yep she's done"

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Tanc was sprawled out across the length of the sofa with her bucket of Garrett popcorn, watching TV.

"It's starting!" she yelled in response to the clattering in the kitchen. When she didn't get a response she tried again "The world cup is starting and you're going to miss the kick off!"

"Alright, alright I'm here! Missing a couple of seconds won't kill me." the young forward replied "Now scooch over so I can sit" 

Tanc grinned and shook her head "Nah uh, not gonna happen you..." she pointed at her "...are late Christen!" 

The younger forward pouted "Come on Tanc, I was making popcorn!" she tried pleading her case

"Not my fault you prefer to make your own popcorn!" Tanc chuckled, popping another piece of popcorn in her mouth. 

Christen sighed "Fine I'll just sit on top of you!" 

"By all means try, but it's not going to be comfy" Tanc muffled with a mouth full of popcorn. Christen plopped herself unceremoniously on Tanc's legs. "Ooowww" Tanc whined. 

"That's what you get if you don't move" Christen said matter-of-factly, trying to get herself comfortable.

Tanc felt bad and was about to open her mouth to tell Christen she'd move but the American shushed her "I want to watch the game!" Tanc chuckled and mumbled "Alright suit yourself" 

 

Christen couldn't sit still, she'd lean forward or plop back or slam her hands on the sofa with the whims of the game, finally Christen had enough.

"I can't sit like this anymore" she stated and before Tanc could vito, Christen was lying on top of her chest "What?" she looked up at Tanc with her hazel eyes "You won't move, so I got comfy"

Tanc chuckled "Just watch the game" Christen beamed at her and turned her head back to pay attention to the TV. 

 

It wasn't a boring game but Christen fell asleep, she was tired from training and adapting to the fast paced American style of play and it finally had caught up with her. Tanc hadn't noticed until brazil scored their second goal and Christen just let out a soft snore. The forward just smiled and grabbed the blanket pulling it over Christen and herself, she then grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. She'd catch the end score tomorrow. 

"Good night Bright Eyes" she whispered and pressed a light kiss to Christen's head. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was 8am when KK barged into the living room and found Tanc and Christen sleeping on the sofa. She was trying to get to the kitchen but instead found Christen lying on top of Tanc, who had her arm protectively slung over her. KK did what any good friend would do and tried to sneakily take a picture with her phone, but she'd neglected to turn off the flash and volume, and the two forwards began to stir. 

Christen picked up her head from Tanc's chest and looked bleary eyed at KK.

"Good morning sunshines!" the keeper beamed, causing Tanc to mumble something incoherent and probably insulting. 

It took a while but Christen finally grasped the concept that she was lying on top of the older forward. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for falling asleep on you" she apologised profusely and got off Tanc "I was so tired...and the game...and oh no I think I even drooled on you!" Christen turned bright red at her own revelation. 

"It's cool...don't worry" she yawned, sitting up on the sofa "I've gotten girls to sleep with me...but drooling on me -that's a new one!" Tanc joked trying to laugh off the awkwardness. KK just looked at them both and pointing at the pair "You two are weird...yeah I'm going to make some breakfast now" and walked off to the kitchen. 

"I...uhm...I should go shower and yeah let me wash that shirt for you" 

"Seriously don't worry about it" 

"Come on please? At least let me redeem myself!" 

Tanc without warning pulled off her shirt and now was standing in just shorts and a sports bra, Christen starred at Tanc's abs before she cleared her throat "Cool...uhm...well...I'll go shower" and sped off out of the apartment. 

Tanc looked down at herself, trying to figure out what had put Christen off so much that she practically ran out of her place. The forward walked into the kitchen slightly perplexed. 

"Do I have crap on me?" KK gave her the elevator eyes "Nope, you're good bud. Why?"

"Christen wanted to wash my shirt, so I took it off and she ran away!" 

KK starts laughing and shaking her head, while Tanc glares at her. 

"I think you forget how attractive you are bud!" 

"You think? She thinks that I'm?...ohhhh"

"Good thing you're not interested in her though right?'" KK claps her on her back and heads to the living room with a bowl of cereal.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Tanc was busy in the kitchen cooking her homemade spinach Cannelloni. It was her turn to cook for the apartment and she felt like making something special. She had just put them in the oven when she received a text from KK.

**KK**

**Dri and I got lost down town so we're having dinner here and then try and find our way back haha xx**

 

Tanc sighed.

 

**Tanc**

**Okay but I made Cannelloni so it's your loss! xx**

 

**KK**

**Noooooooooooo xx**

 

Christen was lying motionless on her bed, trying to remain still as to not aggravate her aching muscles more. It's been hours since she came back from training but she's still lying face down on the same spot where she collapsed when she came through the door. She groaned when she felt her phone vibrate next to her and she begrudgingly reached out to check it. 

**Tanc**

**Dri and KK bailed on me...I made Cannelloni...want to come over for dinner? xxx**

 

**Bright Eyes**

**Would love to but I can't moooovvveeee everything hurts xxx**

 

**Tanc**

**I live one door down from you... #lazy #PrincessBelle xxx**

 

**Bright Eyes**

**#Beast xxx**

 

Tanc rolled her eyes at the younger forward's texts, but decided to be nice and so she packed up the Cannelloni and the wine and walked over to the American's apartment. They never locked the doors so Tanc just opened the door and strolled into the kitchen grabbing some cutlery and glasses. Once she had everything together for their 'bed-nic' she barged into Christen's room. 

"Alright Princess Belle, I brought dinner the least you can do is make some space on your bed!" Tanc chuckled whilst poking Christen. 

The forward groaned and begrudgingly moved aside and sat up so Tanc could lay out their dinner. 

"That wasn't too hard was it?" Tanc mocked and Christen lifted her arm to punch Tanc but midway her muscles gave out and her hand just dropped to the bed. 

"Awww I thought I was meant to be the old one!" Tanc chuckled poking Christen

"You haven't played two seasons back to back!" the American said trying to swat Tanc's hands away

"Fair enough" Tanc laughed and served Christen some food "This should get you going like Popeye, it's my nona's recipe"

"You're jokes are so terrible" Christen chuckled and took a bite of food "But mmmhhhmm your cooking is good" 

"Oh good so I am wife material" Tanc joked

"You're pretty and you can cook...all you need to do is keep your mouth shut!" Christen bantered 

"You look so innocent but you are mean! " Tanc laughed and flicked a piece of spinach in Christen's face. The American scrunched her face in disgust. 

"Eww Tanc you're such a child!" she shrieked retaliating with her own spinach toss. 

"Ohh you're going to regret having done that Chris!" the forward grabbed the American's wrists to stop her from flicking any more food on her. Christen was surprisingly strong and could fend off Tanc for a bit, but soon enough her tired muscles gave out from ache and laughter, resulting in Tanc falling on top of her.

The were now face to face breathing heavily from the struggle, eyes locked onto each other. Tanc was getting lost in Christen's eyes for what seemed like minutes when she finally spoke up.

"Sorry about that" she unintentionally whispered, smiling sheepishly she let go of the forwards wrists. Christen was still looking straight into Tanc's eyes, mesmerised by the fact she didn't want to look away. 

"Don't be" her breath hitched as she grabbed the back of Tanc's neck and brought her in for a gentle kiss. 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Tanc was still pressed against Christen, enveloped in the tender kiss the young American had pulled her into. It felt like everything had lead to that moment, to them. Tanc finally broke the kiss, gently separating her lips from Christen's. The younger forward opened her eyes at the loss of contact and levelled them with Tanc's. She smiled when she saw Tanc hovering over her clearly lost in thought, scanning her features.

"What?" Christen whispered with a smile. 

"You" Tanc said still looking into Christen's eyes "You make me forget that there's a world outside of this room" 

Christen's smile was replaced by a look of adoration, she stroked Tanc's cheek and ran over her lips with her thumb "All that I want is in this room" 

Tanc leaned over to connect their lips again, stroking Christen's neck. The forward was trying hard to stay awake but Tanc's soft kisses and stroking were lulling her to sleep. Tanc could feel Christen fading, so she broke the kiss and pulled the younger woman onto her chest. Christen nuzzled herself in the crook of Tanc's neck and placed her hand over the forward's heart, feeling the steady beat. She placed some butterfly kisses on Tanc's neck before falling asleep. Tanc kept stroking the forward's back until she herself was lulled into sleep by sheer contentment. 


End file.
